Déjà Vu
by Lori Black
Summary: "Sou eu ou você também está com essa sensação de déjà vu?".


"_Parabéns pra você, nesta data querida! Muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida!"_

Ginny olhou chocada para as pessoas no jardim de sua casa. Não tinha como ter menos de cinquenta pessoas ali. E ela havia pedido – implorado seria uma boa definição também – para sua mãe não fazer uma _festa_. Um simples jantar para os amigos bastava.

Mas quem dizia que a Sra. Weasley ia perder a oportunidade de fazer a festa de dezessete anos da única filha?

- Ginny, meu amor, parabéns! – exclamou a Sra. Weasley, abraçando sua filha – E não me olhe com essa cara, você sabe que eu jamais deixaria essa data passar em branco.

A garota, um pouco desconcertada, apenas retribuiu o abraço da mãe.

- Você sabe que eu queria algo grande mamãe. Apenas um jantar...

- Não seja boba – a mãe disse – você tem amigos demais para um jantar. Você sabe, Fred sempre disse que você era extremamente popular.

Ela observou que a mãe ainda fazia a mesma expressão ferida quando pronunciava o nome do filho. Achando que era melhor desviar o assunto, resolveu deixar a bronca passar.

- Ele estava exagerando. Você vê alguém da Sonserina aqui? Viu, eu não sou popular.

A mãe fez um gesto com a mão, indicando o quanto a filha era modesta.

- Vá cumprimentar seus amigos Ginny, estão quase todos aqui.

- Certo, e valeu pela festa mãe.

Foi circular por um tempo, cumprimentando sua família – e só isso levou bons quinze minutos - e depois seus colegas e amigos.

Depois de dizer um "oi" para todos, foi de encontro a Luna, que estava conversando com um rapaz loiro em um canto do jardim. Ela balançava seu corpo suavemente, de acordo com o ritmo da música. Ginny teve a estranha impressão de que o loiro a estava paquerando. Sentiu vontade de rir somente com a ideia de alguém paquerando Luna.

- Hã, oi.

Os dois olharam para ela, o rapaz parecendo levemente desconcertado, e sua amiga sorrindo amavelmente.

- Ginny, estava te procurando, mas como você estava cumprimentando a festa inteira resolvi vir falar com Rolf. – apontou para o rapaz que estava com ela – Você sabia que ele também acredita que os Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado existem?

Sentiu uma vontade de dizer um sonoro não, mas achou melhor não dizer nada. Não queria estragar o encontro de duas almas gêmeas.

- Verdade Rolf? – perguntou amigavelmente.

- É sim, meu avo já encontrou várias provas da existência dos Bufadores. Inclusive...

- Hã, me desculpe interromper Rolf, mas eu preciso falar com a Luna um instante. Eu já a devolvo para você.

Pegou sua amiga pelo pulso, levando-a para dentro da casa.

- Esqueci do seu parabéns Ginny. Feliz aniversário!

- Obrigado. Mas você já não tinha me desejado feliz aniversário de manhã?

A garota deu de ombros, passando os olhos pela sala.

- Então, sobre o que você queria conversar?

Ginny sentou no sofá, passando a mão pelos fios ruivos. Soltou um longo suspiro, e pediu para Luna sentar-se com ela.

- Harry nem ao menos escreveu. Eu sei que ele não esqueceu meu aniversário, então o que custava ele mandar um pedaço de papel com duas palavras.

- Ele deve estar ocupado. Eu ainda não o vi na festa. Mas vi Hermione e seu irmão, o Ron. Acho que eles estavam rindo do Rolf.

- Bem, você não pode negar que ele é bem engraçado. Parece que ele está babando em cima de você. Vocês estão ficando juntos?

- Não, estava apenas contando pra ele sobre a viagem que eu pretendo fazer. Ele é tão gentil. Acho que gosto dele.

Sorriu para a amiga, feliz que ela achasse alguém que gostava dela. Os rapazes costumavam fugir dela assim que engajavam uma conversa. Não que Luna estivesse desesperada atrás de um namorado – mas não era nada legal saber que nenhum garoto se interessasse em você. E mesmo sabendo que ela costumava não se ofender pela opinião alheia, achava extremamente saudável alguém gostar dela.

- Ele aprece simpático – Ginny disse – e vocês têm muito em comum.

-É – a garota respondeu.

- Eu vou andar por aí. Você sabe, falar com os amigos, rever as pessoas – disse, após um longo tempo de silêncio – Depois conversamos então?

- Ah, claro. Pode ir Ginny. Tenho que falar com o Rolf.

Andou com a amiga até a parte de fora da casa, mas em seguida entrou. Foi para seu quarto. Estava do mesmo jeito que um ano atrás, quando havia se despedido de Harry. Não haviam planejado, mas acabara sendo o adeus até ele voltar.

Sorriu, ao lembrar-se de como Ron, seu sempre inconveniente irmão, entrou sem bater no quarto, interrompendo um momento que, para ela, seria um dos mais marcantes em seu relacionamento com ele.

Foi até a janela, que tinha vista para o pomar onde costumavam jogar quadribol.

- Lembrando de alguma coisa em especial?

Virou-se, sorrindo quase que automaticamente ao ver Harry.

- Achei que você não viria – ela disse o sorriso bobo ainda nos lábios.

- Bem, eu não ia vir, mas eu me lembrei de como você é boa em azarações – ele comentou.

Cruzou os braços, tentando parecer ofendida.

- Já que é assim, sua presença é totalmente dispensável. Pode ir embora então.

Ficaram um tempo apenas se olhando, até caírem na risada. Harry se aproximou dela, enlaçando- a com os braços.

- _Já que é assim_, acho que eu vou embora então. Mas só depois de você se despedir.

- Me despedir – aproximou o rosto do dele – será que você merece? Vamos ver... Acho que posso abrir uma exceção e não te punir pelo mau comportamento. – aproximou sua boca da dele, mais ainda – O que você acha?

Roçou seus lábios no do rapaz, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte.

- Devo dizer que adoraria essa exceção.

Beijaram-se durante um longo tempo, não pensando em mais nada. Mas, quando ouviram o barulho de algo caindo ali perto, se separaram.

Mas, diferente do que acontecera no ano anterior, Ginny não se virou, e muito menos sentiu que iria chorar. Apenas riu, acrescentando um leve comentário ao momento.

- Sou eu ou você também está com essa sensação de déjà vu?

* * *

**N/A:** primeira HG passada pro papel. Já fiz umas estórias mentais, mas estavam muito ruins. Feita especialmente para o projeto **Find a Way,** do forum 6v. Se gostou, odiou, quer deixar uma sugestão... É só deixar um **review**! Se tiver muitos erros ortográficos me perodem, mas estava com muita preguiça e devo ter deixado passar alguma coisa. É só avisar que depois eu conserto. Bye **:)**


End file.
